1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
As the industries of science and technology continuously advance in recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones, are used more and more frequently in our daily life. Some electronic elements in the electronic devices may generate heat when they are operating, and the generated heat may influence the performance of the electronic devices. Therefore, it is common to dispose a heat dissipation module or a heat dissipation member, such as a heat dissipation fan, a heat dissipation adhesive material, or a heat dissipation pipe, in the electronic device so as to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic elements outside the electronic devices.
Among the heat dissipation modules, the heat dissipation fan is capable of effectively dissipating heat outside, but it consumes a significant amount of power, and is heavier and requires more space. Therefore, it is less preferable to install the heat dissipation fan in an electronic device pursuing a thinner and a lighter design. Besides, the heat dissipation fan may generate noise that influences the communication function provided by the electronic device. Furthermore, to allow the heat dissipation fan to dissipate heat through convection, the case of the electronic device needs to provide an opening, but providing an opening may reduce the mechanical strength of the electronic device.
As for the heat dissipation adhesive material, such material may absorb the heat of the electronic elements and reduce surface temperature. In addition, the cost and space requirements of the heat dissipation adhesive material are lower, so the heat dissipation adhesive material can be broadly used in the electronic device. However, it is difficult for the heat dissipation adhesive material to further dissipate the heat outside via other components, so the heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation adhesive material is limited.
The heat dissipation pipe is able to transfer the heat of the electronic elements to another plate element. However, due to lack of convection, the heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation pipe is limited. Accordingly, the heat dissipation pipe may be used with an evaporator and a condenser to form a loop, and a transformable heat transferring medium capable of transforming between two phases (e.g., liquid phase and vapor phase) by absorbing or releasing heat may circulate in the heat dissipation pipe to absorb heat in the evaporator and release heat in the condenser, thereby transferring the heat from the electronic elements to the outside. Nevertheless, the heat transferring medium only circulates in the loop through its own transformation, so the effect of circulation is less desirable. Thus, the effect of heat dissipation of the heat transferring medium is limited.